Naruko's Sleepover
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: A challenge by Zweig. Naruko invites her friends Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten for a sleepover, during the night the five girls are peeking on Minato and Kushina having sex. After they are discovered Minato and Kushina decide to teach them about sex. Minato/Kushina/Naruko/Hinata/Sakura/Ino/Tenten. Must be 18 or over. No exception!


**Title:** Naruko's Sleepover  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** Right after the Great Fourth Shinobi War  
**Main Characters:** Minato, Kushina  
**Warning:** Contains lemon, futa, yuri, and group sex  
Author's Note: I do not own Naruto and the girls are 18 as Naruko's parents will be 21 in the next two chapters.

**Chapter 1:** Busted!

It was sunset as things were looking normal as Konohagakure was lighting up the streets and people were enjoying the night. The night air was cool and it was a nice one ever since peace was made throughout the Five Nations.

Right now, four girls were walking towards the Uzumaki residence and decided to spend a little girl time since it has been a while for the girls to get together after going on some missions and handling a few things from their families. The girls were Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Given the permission from Kushina, Naruko was allowed to have her friends come to their first-ever Uzumaki Sleepover.

Tenten knocks on the door and the girls then heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opens as it reveals Kushina Uzumaki with a smile on her face. "Hey, girls!"

"Good evening, Uzumaki-san!" The girls replied in unison.

"Nice to see you, girls! Naruko will be so thrilled to see you here. Come in, come in." Kushina eagerly said as the girls were entering the house.

The place was nice and two stories with a basement and attic. As the girls were walking into the living room, they were surprised to see a giant television set, two sets of couches, a table with snacks and drinks, and a case of their favorite games and movies.

"Wow, Naruko really has this night planned out for all of us!" Sakura said.

Tenten giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was planning this the entire time."

"At least we get to have one night to missions were brutal to my butt." Ino stated while rubbing her backside.

Kushina walks up bwhind the girls and said, "Well, I'm happy to have you girls here as this means so much to my daughter. Her and her twin brother was working so hard and I thought that they needed a break."

"Um, Uzumaki-san? Where are they?" Hinata pondered as she raised her hand.

Kushina smiled. "Oh, they are outside getting some things set up."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"For my daughter's sleepover, Naruko had Naruto helping her with some traps and seals in case some guys come and get a glimpse at you girls." Kushina points out to every detail of her siblings' work. "The walls are solid and thick without having Byakugan seeing through, the area is filled with explosive tags, a few vents are blocked to make sure no aroma would go to an Akimichi, and I have my husband installing a few tricks in case someone tries to get in."

The girls were shocked by this as the Uzumaki family had to go to extreme measures making sure no perverts come over. "All this for the guys?" Ino said.

"Oh, I think my husband and son are very protective of their friends and family. But mostly to the girls." Kushina reassures them. But before she could say more...

(SFX: **BOOM!**)

An explosion was made as this startled the girls in shock. Kushina, however, wasn't scared as she smiles to know that the traps works.

"HAHA! Take that, Pervy Sage!" The girls then heard noise from the kitchen as two blondes were coming inside. The twins, Naruto and Naruko, came back from testing out the traps as they sent Jiraiya flying into the stars.

"It looks like they work like a charm, brother!" Naruko exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled and replied, "Let's see if any boys are lucky to get past this house." The twins were in the living room as they see the girls already in the house. "Oh! Hey, girls!

"Hey, Naruto!" The girls said in unison.

"Oh, my Kami! You've made it!" Naruko squealed as she gave each of them a hug. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"You know we wouldn't miss out on this!" Sakura said while hugging her friend. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Naruko replied as she looks at her brother. "Thanks for helping me, big brother! You still think you can make it to Sasame's?"

"I've got time to spare. Sorry I can't chat, but I have a date that's calling my name." Naruto said as he turns into his Tailed Beast Mode to speed up his travel. "Later!"

Naruto soon left as Kushina spoke to the girls. "Well, I leave you girls to your business. Me and Minato will be upstairs just heading for bed."

"But it's only 7:00." Hinata said as they were confused to why Kushina would sleep early.

"Oh, I have to help Tsunade out with some important stuff tomorrow. Anyway, I'm beat! See you girls tomorrow. Love you, sweetie!" Kushina said as she ran up to her room at a faster rate.

Naruko was curious to why her mother was quickly going up to her room, but shrugs her shoulders and looks at the girls with a smile. "So, how did you girls have your parents give you permission to come?"

"My mother said I needed to hang with the girls for a while, so she had Uzumaki-san plan ahead and agree on the idea." Sakura answered.

"Same here." Tenten replied

"Me, too!" Ino added.

"What about you, Hinata?" Naruko asked her friend.

"My father was about to decline the offer, but my mother thought of some ways to change his mind." Hinata said as the girls giggled.

"And since we're all here, it's time for us to have the best sleepover ever!" Naruko shouted.

"Yeah!" The girls complied as they starting to change into their sleeping attires.

The night was going great for the girls as the sleepover was the thing they needed after a hard day's work. Naruko even had a great time with talking to Hinata that both of them were unable to sense pillows hitting them. They look behind them and see Sakura and the girls were facing them with pillows ready to swing at both the girls. Naruko and Hinata decide to strike back as the girls were having a huge pillow fight. Later on, Naruko was close to being the winner, but Hinata took the title and won.

Naruko was suggesting some karoake as the girls were squealing in delight. Going through their favorite songs, each one did a duet and a group style while partying. But what shocks them is that Sakura sang and her voice was amazing to even with Hinata's. The girls clapped for her and they now started watching a movie called _John Tucker Must Die_.

During the movie, Naruko and the girls were seeing the middle of it as they were looking at John in his physique form.

"Wow, I wish I have a man like that." Ino sighed.

Sakura asked while turning to Ino. "What's wrong with Sai? I thought you love him."

Ino groaned. "Ugh! That guy is so weird all the time and looking at my boobs!"

"You're telling me! My boobs can't get any bigger." Tenten clarified as she moves her breasts. "It's hard to get guys to look away."

"Don't feel bad, Tenten. I don't think I'll get much more like Naruko's or Hinata's. I'm finally glad that I can blossom out these babies." Sakura stated while looking at her breasts.

"Speaking of which, how are you and Kiba doing, Hinata?" Naruko asked.

Hinata giggled and said, "We're okay, but my sister is very protective of me when it comes to dating a real dog."

The girls gasp as Sakura said, "Hinata! Are you making him your bitch?"

"The way I see it, he needs to stop staring at the next girl or my sister isn't the only person he has to worry about." Hinata stated.

"OOOOH!" All the girls shouted as Hinata giggle a bit.

"Damn, Hinata! We need to watch out for you!" Tenten laughs as the girls did the same. But the laughter dies down as they were hearing something.

"Say, Naruko? What is that?" Sakura asked.

Naruko was hearing the noise like the others as it was something squeaky and scratching up the floor. But then, music was playing. "Hmm, sounds like mother is still up."

"I thought she was going to bed," Ino inquired.

"Maybe she couldn't get any sleep. But what's with the music?" Naruko stated.

"Say girls, you wanna see what's up?" Ino suggested.

Naruko said, "Well…I don't know."

"Don't worry, Naruko! We'll see what's up and we'll quickly come back down to act like nothing happen if Uzumaki-san comes down to check on us." Sakura said.

Naruko pondered, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, then!"

The girls stop the movie and went upstairs to see what was going on in Naruko's parents' room. The girls quietly walk right to the door and see it cracked slightly open. This made the girls curious. But then, they heard a few noises.

"Oh, baby! Please-mmm-keep o-on-ohh-going!" Naruko and her friends were surprised to hear that that as it was Kushina who was making some weird noises.

"Um, what was that?" Hinata spoke silently.

"I have no idea, Hinata." Naruko answered. "But I'm getting a closer look."

Tenten nodded. "Same here. What are you, Sakura? Ino?"

The other girls nod as they walk closer to the noise. But as they took a quick peek, all the girls were blushing bright red into seeing something so…bizarre.

[Framing Hanley-Lollipop]

Inside the room was Kushina and her husband, Minato Namikaze, in the bedroom and was in nothing but their birthday suits. The next bizarre thing is that Kushina was handcuffed from the ceiling and covered in a few bite marks. At that moment, the redhead vixen was riding on her husband's massive cock. Sweat started to seep down her body as she was panting softly.

Minato was holding on to her waist and kept thrusting inside of her as he kept thrusting inside of her moist pussy from their previous session before. He was still going inside her pummeling through her thick walls.

He moves his hands up to her breasts and fondling them as he used his thumb to rub her hardened nipples. Kushina gasped from the feeling and moans louder as the girls were looking in astonishment to what they were doing. While still watching, each one was feeling a bit…aroused.

The married couple kept going at this while Kushina was rocking her hips forward and getting Minato to rub her breast more. He happily replied as he gave them a squeeze. Kushina looks down and gave her husband a lustful grin while she increases her speed.

Knowing how she has a bit of the fox's chakra, her stamina kept her going all night. Kushina's breasts were bouncing freely as Minato held on to his wife's waist again. He was thrilled to have them doing this as he was planning to dominate her this time.

Kushina's walls were tightening her husband's dick and her screams were getting loud. Kushina was feeling herself ready to climax as she was going faster. Minato's cock was throbbing inside his wife as he could get ready to release himself right now.

Both then came at the same time as Kushina had to scream silently from her fifth orgasm. Minato was panting hard as he stares at his redhead wife. Kushina, who was still handcuffed, got off of his dick as he went up to release the cuffs off her. But Kushina told him to keep them on her as she only wants to get off the ceiling.

Naruko and the girls were now speechless as they can see Minato's toned body with rock-hard abs with a six pack and his penis was still hard. If he was like this, the girls could imagine how Naruto is like his father. Sakura and Tenten were speechless to see this as Ino had a strange urge to rub down to her womanhood. Even Naruko was wondering how their parents were doing this and Hinata really want to know more about this.

Kushina wrapped her cuffed wrists around Minato's neck as she positions herself on his lap. Kushina gave her husband a tender kiss on the lips as Minato did the same as he starts to thrust inside her. Their tongues were rubbing against each other and were battling out.

Minato knew the position they were in a done before as he lays his wife on her back as she was stilling kissing him. They pulled away as they gaze into their eyes and smirk to each other. Kushina wraps her legs around Minato's waist and wants him to go hard without wimping out.

Minato obeys his wife's command and went ahead as he fucks her deep within her pussy. Kushina likes her men rough as she could feel the same feeling once when they were in their honeymoon.

Minato was pummeling his wife with such force as skin was smacking hard while the music was getting him to go faster. Kushina was screaming with moans of pleasure as this was making her hot inside as she kept holding on and moving herself as well. The pleasure so much and her pussy was clenching tight on her husband's cock.

Minato's cock was throbbing again as he came inside Kushina. But he wasn't done until he has his wife do the same. Kushina could feel his seeds inside of her and thinking she wants another little one. But that feeling was blocked when she releases her cum onto his cock. Kushina gasps in pleasure and the girls were speechless to witness the scene.

Minato and Kushina were panting hard as the redhead vixen release her grip off her husband's neck and went on her back. Her breasts were bouncing as she was down upside down to face the door. But when Kushina opens her eyes a bit, she soon smirks with a sly look.

"So, how was I?" Minato asked while breathing softly.

"Oh, you did fantastic, Minato." Kushina looks at her husband with a soft smile. "But I think we have impressed a few guests of our performance."

Minato was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Just then, Kushina shouted, "NARUKO! GIRLS!"

The girls then burst through the door and fell on the ground in front of Minato and Kushina. Minato then blushed red as Kushina did a backflip and turns to face the girls with an evil smirk. "Well, well, well! You like our little show?"

Just hearing that made the girls thought one thing: _'__Busted!'_

**To Be Continued****…**

_Well, hope you like it! Next chapter is coming soon and leave some comments. Later! And…no flames!_


End file.
